priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Punch-A-Bunch
Punch-A-Bunch is the first ever all cash game to be played on The Price is Right. The name comes from the fact that the contestant can "Punch-a-Bunch"; the "bunch" means a lot of money. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Punch-a-Bunch is a punchboard which conceals a paper slip with a dollar value in each of its 50 paper-covered holes. To begin the game, the contestant is shown four small prizes, one at a time, each tagged with an incorrect price. They must decide whether the correct price of each prize is higher or lower than the price shown. For each correct decision, the contestant wins that prize and earns one punch at the board. If the contestant guesses all four prizes are wrong, they do not win any punches at the board. *Once all four prizes are played, the contestant makes the number of punches won, leaving the slips of paper inside the holes. The slip in the first hole punched is removed and shown to the contestant. They must then decide whether to keep the cash amount and quit, or give it back and look in the next hole. The game continues until the contestant accepts the money on a slip or has no more holes to look in, and wins the amount found in the final hole, or if they win the top prize. Since the top prize was increased to $25,000 at the start of Season 37, finding either a $10,000 slip or the $25,000 slip on the last punch will end the game and accompany a big win; other times, finding the $10,000 slip still has the opportunity to go on and find what's in the next hole. Second Chance *Up until June 17, 2011 (#5615K, the game's final playing in Season 39), there were four special slips on the board, one each of the lowest four values ($50, $100, $250 and $500), which also had "second chance" written on them. If one of these slips is found in a punched hole, the contestant immediately punches an additional hole. The amount found in this new hole is added to the amount on the second chance slip. If any original holes remain, the contestant may accept the total or return both slips to look in the next of their original holes. *If a second chance punch reveals another second chance slip, the contestant makes an additional punch which is added to the previous total as well. As a result, the maximum prize available in the Punch-a-Bunch is $25,900, which is won by revealing a second chance slip, punching out each of the three remaining second chance slips in the resulting second chance punches and finally punching out the $25,000 slip on the final second chance punch. Nevertheless, due to the unlikelihood of first revealing a second chance slip and then the $25,000 slip on the second chance punch, the announced top prize for the game is simply $25,000, which is the most that can be won with one slip. *Wins of greater than $10,000 have occurred during the period in which $10,000 was the largest value on the board (see History below), although no contestant has ever chained more than one second-chance slip with the top prize. Thus, the most ever won in Punch-a-Bunch during this period was the $500 second-chance slip followed by the $10,000 slip for a total of $10,500; that occurred on January 22, 2003 (#2403K). Cash distribution *The distribution of prize slips has been altered at various times to adjust the top prize, including for prime time specials. Daytime From September 29, 2008 (#4441K, aired out-of-order on December 1) to June 17, 2011 (#5615K), the distribution of prize slips was this: *One each of $50, $100, $250 and $500 slips is marked "second chance" as described above. The distribution of prize slips is currently: *The "second chance" has been removed. On April 23, 2013 (#6322K, aired out-of-order on April 22), October 16, 2015 (#7245K, aired out-of-order on October 13, originally rescheduled to air on October 15), February 22, 2018 (#8224K, aired out-of-order on February 21) and October 16, 2019 (#8853K, aired out of order on October 15), for the "Big Money Week," the top prize was increased to $250,000, with the distribution as follows: *The $100 slips are temporarily removed. Primetime The prize slip distribution for ''Million Dollar Spectacular''s is: *On the May 7, 2008 (#031SP, aired out-of-order on May 14) special, Punch a Bunch was the Million Dollar Game. For that playing, if the contestant's first punch revealed the $50,000 slip, they would win $1,000,000. On the Survivor primetime special from May 23, 2016 (#034SP), the frequency was: On the Season 45's Dream Car Week from May 19, 2017 (#7945K), the frequency was: History *Punch-a-Bunch was the first game to be played for a primary prize consisting only of cash--originally $10,000. It debuted on September 27, 1978 (#2963D, aired out-of-order on September 26, 1978) with slightly different gameplay which continued for its first 11 playings. Instead of a single punch on the board, the contestant took two punches for each correctly priced prize: One in the 50-hole main board-- as today-- and a second in the top row of the game's original board, which had ten holes spelling "punchboard." The ten "punchboard" holes contained the numbers 1-10 and the 50 main holes contained slips saying "Dollar" (20 slips), "Hundred" (20 slips) or "Thousand" (10 slips). The two slips punched were taken together to form a cash value (for example, punches of "5" and "Hundred" would be a prize of $500. Additionally, the contestant made their punches after each correct small prize guess, instead of after all four; a contestant would choose a prize before showing the wrong price and guessing higher or lower. Thus, if a contestant declined a prize value and did not correctly guess any subsequent small prize(s), they would win nothing. *On March 3, 1989 (#7175D), during that episode's playing, contestant Sandra Smith punched an empty hole. Bob did not know what to do, but one person in the audience suggested Bob give her $10,000. Because he couldn't think of anything more appropriate to do, he did exactly that-- award the contestant $10,000. *The game's current rules debuted on January 5, 1979 (#3105D), with $10,000 as the highest-valued slip and the announced top prize. However, under the second chance slips mentioned above, the top prize was $10,900. From January 5, 1979 (#3105D) until July 17, 2008 (#4424K), the distribution was as follows: *One each of $50, $100, $250, and $500 slips was marked "second chance" as described above. *On October 31, 2013 (#6475K), an unknown hand appeared out of the punched holes along with the cash slips. *On May 13, 2016 (#7535K), the game was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mash-up between both shows (the Price episode featured Smash for Ca$h from LMAD). *On June 19, 2014 (#6794K), after 121 playings without a contestant punching the hole that contained the $25,000 top prize, Linda Marshall became the first to win $25,000, punching the hole that contained the $25,000 slip on her first punch; during the first Showcase Showdown, host Drew Carey stated that her second punch, which was not shown on the air, contained one of the two $10,000 slips. *On May 23, 2016 (#034SP) Survivor Primetime Special, the $25,000 was won on the fourth and final punch and the winning graphic used was the same winning graphic from the Showcase Showdown when someone lands on the dollar in the bonus spin. *On May 19, 2017 (#7945K) episode during Season 45's Dream Car Week, two of the $100 slips were replaced with CAR slips (a $34,295 BMW 320i); as a result, the BMW was won on the third punch. *On the October 31, 2017 (#8072K) episode, the $25,000 was won on the third punch. *The game is currently in a losing streak, with the most recent win happening on October 31, 2017 (#8072K). Primetime specials (2002-2007) For the prime time specials aired from Seasons 30-35, Punch-a-Bunch's top prize was $25,000 and no second chance slips were used. The prize distribution was as follows: Presentation changes *The original punchboard used until May 29, 1996 (#0013K), had a yellow exterior flanked by blue curved lines. When the game debuted, the Punch-A-Bunch logo originally had a red and green color scheme; it was changed to all yellow beginning on September 15, 1980 (#3781D). The original ten "punchboard" holes remained in place until the current set was unveiled, even though they were not used in the gameplay after the original rules were abandoned. When the regular rules were adopted, a frequency chart was added at the bottom of the board. *The introduction of the game originally took place on the turntable (similar to that of Plinko) and featured a model (notably Janice Pennington until her dismissal in December 2000) holding a $10,000 bill with the host's face on it (Kathleen Bradley and Dian Parkinson have also held the $10K bill), then the model proceeds to walk over to the punchboard and stand beside it (around 1991, a stand was placed next to the board so the model could place the $10,000 cheque on it). A green sign reading "$10,000" in a font resembling that of American currency was present on the wall of the turntable behind the model. On the December 11, 1992 (#8615D) episode, however, it was introduced with a $10,000 graphic instead as Dian Parkinson and Kyle Aletter were the only two models present on that episode. *The prize slips for the regular rules originally were white with black amounts. They changed to what is displayed today by February 1, 1985 (#5581D). *On September 10, 1996 (#0042K), the current punchboard and set debuted and the introduction was permanently changed so that The Giant Price Tag rises to reveal the model holding the check of $10,000/$25,000 while standing in front of the board. *For the prize displays, the punchboard holes are used as a backdrop. The punchboard holes themselves have remained mostly unchanged, but from June 4, 2008 (#4363K) until April 26, 2010 (#5141K), they were changed to purple Price down dollar signs. *On October 8, 2010 (#5255K), the small prize backdrop changed to a closeup of the punch board, while the higher/lower cards were changed into a different, yellow font and the background is green. *On the Survivor primetime special from May 23, 2016 (#034SP), the game was repainted and redesigned for the Survivor theme. On June 3, 2016 (#7563K), the repainted set got carried over to the daytime show. On September 22, 2016 (#7614K), the frequency chart becomes blue. Foreign versions *On the 80's UK version, the prizes ranged from £25 to £250, and there were five £0's on the board which automatically ended the game, while Italy's OK offered a new car. *On Mexico's Atínale al Precio, the game was played under the name "4 Rounds" (meaning "4 Punches"). MX$10,000 was the top prize. *On the Australian version in 2012, the Wonder Wall contained six each of $50, $100, and $250, three $500 slips and one each of $1,000, $2,000, and $5,000. Two of the slips also included second chances. *On Vietnam's Hãy Chọn Giá Đúng, the game was played under the name "Bàn Tay Vàng" (Golden Punch). The design of the game board was similar to the 1978-1999 version. VND 10,000,000 (later VND 15,000,000) was the top prize. The distribution is as such: * On the Netherlands' Cash en Carlo, the distribution is as such: Pictures First Version Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 01.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 02.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 03.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 04.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 05.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 06.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 07.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 08.jpg|Behind the "O", a 1. Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 09.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 10.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 11.jpg|And she punched "THOUSAND" from the board; as such, her prize is $1,000. Punch-A-Bunch (1.0) 12.jpg Punch-A-Bunch 1.jpg|The Old Punch-A-Bunch Punchboard with the yellow Punch-A-Bunch sign Punch-A-Bunch 2.jpg|Here it is again from later years. Punch-A-Bunch $10,000.jpg|This is what any player playing Punch-A-Bunch in the daytime from the 1970s to 2000s and in prime time 1986 wants to find. This is from a 1986 primetime special, as you can also see a close-up of Bob's tux. Janice Plays Punch-A-Bunch.jpg|Longtime model Janice Pennington playing the game herself. This all came about because she said: "I've always wanted to play the game." This happened while Rod Roddy was reading off the prizes. vlcsnap-2015-06-27-23h43m26s034.png|Bryan is playing Punch-a-Bunch. vlcsnap-2015-06-27-23h40m56s190.png|Bryan finds $5,000 and decides to give it back. vlcsnap-2015-06-27-23h42m17s917.png|After that, he finds the top cash prize seen here. What a real risk-taker. bryanpunchabunch (01-26-1996).jpg|Here's another look at a similar snapshot. vlcsnap-2015-06-27-23h44m06s238.png|And Bryan sure was proud of that when he shocked the world from January 26, 1996 (#9825D). A $1,000 Win Under the Original Rules (November 29, 1978, #3053D) punchabunch(11-29-1978)1.jpg punchabunch(11-29-1978)2.jpg punchabunch(11-29-1978)3.jpg punchabunch(11-29-1978)4.jpg|First, she picks the detector and says it's higher than $18. punchabunch(11-29-1978)5.jpg|She is correct. punchabunch(11-29-1978)6.jpg|She picks the "P". punchabunch(11-29-1978)7.jpg|She decides to give the $400 back. punchabunch(11-29-1978)8.jpg|Next, she picks the slicer and says it's higher than $49. punchabunch(11-29-1978)9.jpg|She is correct. punchabunch(11-29-1978)10.jpg|She picks the "B". punchabunch(11-29-1978)11.jpg|She decides to give the $2 back. punchabunch(11-29-1978)12.jpg|Third, she picks the cosmetics and says it's lower than $53. punchabunch(11-29-1978)13.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. punchabunch(11-29-1978)14.jpg|It's down to the clay pot. She says it's lower than $39. punchabunch(11-29-1978)15.jpg|She is correct. punchabunch(11-29-1978)16.jpg|She picks the "A". punchabunch(11-29-1978)17.jpg|She wins $1,000! punchabunch(11-29-1978)18.jpg punchabunch(11-29-1978)19.jpg A $10,000 Win in Punch-A-Bunch (September 15, 1982) Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_1.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_2.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_3.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_7.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_8.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_4.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_9.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_10.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_5.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_11.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_12.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_6.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_13.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_14.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_15.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_16.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_17.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_18.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_19.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_20.png Punchabunch_(9-15-1982)_21.png Martin's Painful Bailout (October 29, 1982, #4645D) punchabunchmartin1.jpg punchabunchmartin2.jpg punchabunchmartin3.jpg punchabunchmartin4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchmartin5.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunchmartin6.jpg punchabunchmartin7.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchmartin8.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunchmartin9.jpg punchabunchmartin10.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchmartin11.jpg|He is correct again. He gets a third punch. punchabunchmartin12.jpg punchabunchmartin13.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchmartin14.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchmartin15.jpg|On his first punch, he has $50. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchmartin16.jpg|On his second punch, he has $500. He decides to keep it. punchabunchmartin17.jpg|On his third punch, he would've had $5,000. punchabunchmartin18.jpg|And on his fourth punch, he would've had $10,000! punchabunchmartin19.jpg Claudine's Surprising $10,000 Win in Punch-A-Bunch (October 25, 1984) Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_1.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_2.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_3.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_4.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_5.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_6.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_7.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_8.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_9.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_10.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_11.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_12.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_13.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_14.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_15.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_16.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_17.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_18.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_19.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_20.png Punchabunch_(10-25-1984)_21.png A Punch-A-Bunch Punchboard TKO (1985) Punchabunch1985_1.png Punchabunch1985_2.png Punchabunch1985_3.png Punchabunch1985_4.png Punchabunch1985_5.png Punchabunch1985_6.png Punchabunch1985_7.png Punchabunch1985_8.png Punchabunch1985_9.png Punchabunch1985_10.png Punchabunch1985_11.png Punchabunch1985_12.png Punchabunch1985_13.png Punchabunch1985_14.png Punchabunch1985_15.png Punchabunch1985_16.png Punchabunch1985_17.png Punchabunch1985_18.png Punchabunch1985_19.png Punchabunch1985_20.png Punchabunch1985_21.png A Primetime $10,000 Winner (August 21, 1986, #002P) punchabunch10kprimetimewin1.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin2.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin3.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin4.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch10kprimetimewin5.jpg|She is correct. She has a punch. punchabunch10kprimetimewin6.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin7.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch10kprimetimewin8.jpg|She is correct again. She has another punch. punchabunch10kprimetimewin9.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin10.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch10kprimetimewin11.jpg|She is correct again. She has a third punch. punchabunch10kprimetimewin12.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin13.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch10kprimetimewin14.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunch10kprimetimewin15.jpg|On her first punch, she has won $10,000!!! punchabunch10kprimetimewin16.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin17.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin18.jpg punchabunch10kprimetimewin19.jpg A Technical Win in Punch-A-Bunch (March 3, 1989, #7175D) punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-1.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-2.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-3.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-4.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-5.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-6.jpg|She is correct. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-7.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-8.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-9.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-10.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-11.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-12.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-13.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-14.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-15.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-16.jpg|Interestingly, there is nothing in this hole. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-17.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-18.jpg|So, the only thing to do is to give her the $10,000. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-19.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-20.jpg punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-21.jpg|There was $5,000 on her second punch. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-22.jpg|There was $500 on her third punch, and $100 on her last punch. punchabunchtechnicalwin1989-23.jpg Terri's $10,100 Win (May 18, 1990, #7675D) punchabunch10100win1.jpg punchabunch10100win2.jpg punchabunch10100win3.jpg punchabunch10100win4.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch10100win5.jpg|She is correct. punchabunch10100win6.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch10100win7.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunch10100win8.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch10100win9.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunch10100win10.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch10100win11.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunch10100win12.jpg|On her first punch, she has $100 and a second chance. punchabunch10100win13.jpg|With the $100, she adds $10,000 for a total of $10,100!!! punchabunch10100win14.jpg punchabunch10100win15.jpg punchabunch10100win16.jpg punchabunch10100win17.jpg punchabunch10100win18.jpg David's Painful Bailout (November 10, 1995, #9725D) punchabunchdavid1.jpg punchabunchdavid2.jpg punchabunchdavid3.jpg punchabunchdavid4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchdavid5.jpg|He is correct. punchabunchdavid6.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchdavid7.jpg|He is correct again. punchabunchdavid8.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchdavid9.jpg|He is correct again. punchabunchdavid10.jpg punchabunchdavid11.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchdavid12.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchdavid13.jpg|On his first punch, he has $5,000. He decides to keep it. punchabunchdavid14.jpg|On his second punch, he would've had $500 and a second chance. punchabunchdavid15.jpg|On his third punch, he would've had $250. punchabunchdavid16.jpg|And, on his fourth punch, he would've had $10,000! punchabunchdavid17.jpg Bryan's Amazing Decision (January 26, 1996, #9825D) punchabunchbryan1.jpg punchabunchbryan2.jpg punchabunchbryan3.jpg punchabunchbryan4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchbryan5.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunchbryan6.jpg punchabunchbryan7.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchbryan8.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunchbryan9.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchbryan10.jpg|He is correct again. He has a third punch. punchabunchbryan11.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchbryan12.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchbryan13.jpg|His first punch is $5000. He surprisingly decides to throw it away. punchabunchbryan14.jpg|His second punch is $10,000!!! punchabunchbryan15.jpg punchabunchbryan16.jpg punchabunchbryan17.jpg punchabunchbryan18.jpg Second Version Punch96.jpg|One of the current Punchboard's earliest appearances. Notice the purple letters. Punch-A-Bunch 3.jpg|The Punchboard takes on its more familiar color scheme. Bob Holds $10K Slip.jpg|From January 4, 1999 (#0961K), a big win! vlcsnap-2013-02-09-18h05m08s14.png|This is from Bob's final week, in particular, June 11, 2007 (#4031K). This is also from the DVD set (Disc 4, specifically), as there is no CBS bug. punch16.jpg|This is what any player playing Punch-a-Bunch in the 2002 primetime specials and ''$1,000,000 Spectacular''s wants to find. This is from the second Million Dollar Spectacular on February 12, 2003 (#008SP, aired out-of-order as the first MDS on February 5). Punch-A-Bunch (Carey) 1.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (Carey) 2.jpg Punch-A-Bunch (Carey) 3.jpg Joseph's Really Painful Loss (October 28, 1997, #0502K) punchabunchjoseph1.jpg punchabunchjoseph2.jpg punchabunchjoseph3.jpg punchabunchjoseph4.jpg punchabunchjoseph5.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjoseph6.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunchjoseph7.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchjoseph8.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunchjoseph9.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjoseph10.jpg|He is correct again. He has a third punch. punchabunchjoseph11.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjoseph12.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchjoseph13.jpg|On his first punch, has $500 and a second chance. punchabunchjoseph14.jpg|With the $500, he adds $250 for a total of $750. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchjoseph15.jpg|On his second punch, he has $500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchjoseph16.jpg|On his third punch, he has $500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchjoseph17.jpg|On his last punch, he has $50. punchabunchjoseph18.jpg punchabunchjoseph19.jpg Johnny's Shocking Decision (October 14, 1999, #1214K) punchabunchjohnny1.jpg punchabunchjohnny2.jpg punchabunchjohnny3.jpg punchabunchjohnny4.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjohnny5.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunchjohnny6.jpg punchabunchjohnny7.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjohnny8.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunchjohnny9.jpg punchabunchjohnny10.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjohnny11.jpg|He is correct again. He gets a third punch. punchabunchjohnny12.jpg punchabunchjohnny13.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchjohnny14.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchjohnny15.jpg|On his first punch, he has $100. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchjohnny16.jpg|On his second punch, he has $500. He decides to keep it. punchabunchjohnny17.jpg|On his third punch, he would've had $500. punchabunchjohnny18.jpg|And on his fourth punch, he would've had $10,000! punchabunchjohnny19.jpg Jack's Shocking Decision (March 27, 2000, #1401K) punchabunchjack1.jpg punchabunchjack2.jpg punchabunchjack3.jpg punchabunchjack4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchjack5.jpg|He is correct. He has a punch. punchabunchjack6.jpg punchabunchjack7.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchjack8.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunchjack9.jpg punchabunchjack10.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjack11.jpg|He is correct again. He gets a third punch. punchabunchjack12.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchjack13.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchjack14.jpg|On his first punch, he has $500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchjack15.jpg|On his second punch, he has $500. He decides to keep it. punchabunchjack16.jpg|On his third punch, he would've had $10,000! punchabunchjack17.jpg First Appearance of $25,000 Punch-a-Bunch (May 24, 2002, #002SP, aired out of order on May 30) punchabunchairforce1.jpg punchabunchairforce2.jpg punchabunchairforce3.jpg punchabunchairforce4.jpg punchabunchairforce5.jpg punchabunchairforce6.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchairforce7.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunchairforce8.jpg punchabunchairforce9.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchairforce10.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. punchabunchairforce11.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchairforce12.jpg|He is correct. He gets another punch. punchabunchairforce13.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchairforce14.jpg|He is correct again. He gets 3 punches! punchabunchairforce15.jpg|On his first punch, he has $500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchairforce16.jpg|On his second punch, he has another $500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchairforce17.jpg|On his last punch, he has $1,000. punchabunchairforce18.jpg Stephen's Shocking Painful Bailout (October 17, 2002, #2264K) punchabunchstephen1.jpg punchabunchstephen2.jpg punchabunchstephen3.jpg punchabunchstephen4.jpg punchabunchstephen5.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchstephen6.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunchstephen7.jpg punchabunchstephen8.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchstephen9.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunchstephen10.jpg punchabunchstephen11.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchstephen12.jpg|He is correct again. He gets a third punch. punchabunchstephen13.jpg punchabunchstephen14.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchstephen15.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchstephen16.jpg|On his first punch, he has $50. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchstephen17.jpg|On his second punch, he has $1,000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchstephen18.jpg|On his third punch, he has $500 and a second chance. punchabunchstephen19.jpg|With the $500, he adds $1,000 for a total of $1,500. He decides to keep it. punchabunchstephen20.jpg|But on his last punch, he could've had $10,000! punchabunchstephen21.jpg Trevor's $10,500 Win (January 22, 2003, #2403K) punchabunch10500win1.jpg punchabunch10500win2.jpg punchabunch10500win3.jpg punchabunch10500win4.jpg punchabunch10500win5.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch10500win6.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunch10500win7.jpg punchabunch10500win8.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunch10500win9.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunch10500win10.jpg punchabunch10500win11.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch10500win12.jpg|He is correct again. He gets a third punch. punchabunch10500win13.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch10500win14.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunch10500win15.jpg|On his first punch, he has $250. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch10500win16.jpg|On his second punch, he has $100. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch10500win17.jpg|On his third punch, he has $500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch10500win18.jpg|On his last punch, he has $500 and a second chance. punchabunch10500win19.jpg|With the $500, he adds $10,000 for a total of $10,500!!! punchabunch10500win20.jpg punchabunch10500win21.jpg punchabunch10500win22.jpg A $25,000 Primetime Win in the Barker Era (February 12, 2003, #008SP, aired out of order on February 5) punchabunch25kwin2003-1.jpg punchabunch25kwin2003-2.jpg punchabunch25kwin2003-3.jpg punchabunch25kwin2003-4.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch25kwin2003-5.jpg|She is correct. She has a punch. punchabunch25kwin2003-6.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch25kwin2003-7.jpg|She is correct again. She gets another punch. punchabunch25kwin2003-8.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch25kwin2003-9.jpg|She is correct again. She gets a third punch. punchabunch25kwin2003-10.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch25kwin2003-11.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunch25kwin2003-12.jpg|On her first punch, she has $100. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch25kwin2003-13.jpg|On her second punch, she has $100. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch25kwin2003-14.jpg|On her third punch, she has $1,000. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch25kwin2003-15.jpg|On her last punch, she wins $25,000!!! punchabunch25kwin2003-16.jpg punchabunch25kwin2003-17.jpg punchabunch25kwin2003-18.jpg Renee's $10,050 Win (March 24, 2004, #2853K) punchabunch10050win1.jpg punchabunch10050win2.jpg punchabunch10050win3.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch10050win4.jpg|She is correct. She gets a punch. punchabunch10050win5.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch10050win6.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. punchabunch10050win7.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch10050win8.jpg|She is correct. She gets another punch. punchabunch10050win9.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch10050win10.jpg|She is correct again. She gets 3 punches! punchabunch10050win11.jpg|On her first punch, she gets $50 and a second chance. punchabunch10050win12.jpg|With the $50, she adds $10,000 for a total of $10,050!!! punchabunch10050win13.jpg punchabunch10050win14.jpg punchabunch10050win15.jpg punchabunch10050win16.jpg punchabunch10050win17.jpg punchabunch10050win18.jpg punchabunch10050win19.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 11, 2007, #4031K) punchabunch (6-11-2007) 1.jpg punchabunch (6-11-2007) 2.jpg punchabunch (6-11-2007) 3.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 4.jpg|She is correct. She gets a punch. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 5.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 6.jpg|She is correct again. She gets another punch. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 7.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 8.jpg|She is correct again. She gets a third punch. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 9.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 10.jpg|She gets 4 punches! punchabunch (6-11-2007) 11.jpg|On her first punch, she has $50. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 12.jpg|On her second punch, she has $100. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 13.jpg|On her third punch, she wins $10,000!!! That's the best way to play Bob's final Punch-a-Bunch. punchabunch (6-11-2007) 14.jpg punchabunch (6-11-2007) 15.jpg $50,000 Punch-a-Bunch (Primetime Version, May 7, 2008, #031SP, aired out of order on May 14) punchabunch50k2008-1.jpg punchabunch50k2008-2.jpg punchabunch50k2008-3.jpg punchabunch50k2008-4.jpg punchabunch50k2008-5.jpg|If she gets $50,000 on the first punch, she will win $1,000,000. punchabunch50k2008-6.jpg punchabunch50k2008-7.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch50k2008-8.jpg|She is correct. She gets a punch. punchabunch50k2008-9.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch50k2008-10.jpg|She is correct again. She gets another punch. punchabunch50k2008-11.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch50k2008-12.jpg|She is correct again. She gets a third punch. punchabunch50k2008-13.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch50k2008-14.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. But, she still has 3 punches! punchabunch50k2008-15.jpg|On her first punch, she gets $5,000 and no million dollars. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch50k2008-16.jpg|On her second punch, she has $1,000. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch50k2008-17.jpg|On her last punch, she gets $100 and a second chance. punchabunch50k2008-18.jpg|With the $100, she adds $500 for a total of $600. punchabunch50k2008-19.jpg Amberley's Painful Bailout (May 21, 2008, #4343K) punchabunchamberley1.jpg punchabunchamberley2.jpg punchabunchamberley3.jpg punchabunchamberley4.jpg punchabunchamberley5.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunchamberley6.jpg|She is correct. She gets a punch. punchabunchamberley7.jpg punchabunchamberley8.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchamberley9.jpg|She is correct again. She gets another punch. punchabunchamberley10.jpg punchabunchamberley11.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunchamberley12.jpg|She is correct again. She gets a third punch. punchabunchamberley13.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchamberley14.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunchamberley15.jpg|On her first punch, she has $1,000. She decides to throw it away. punchabunchamberley16.jpg|On her second punch, she has another $1,000. She decides to throw it away. punchabunchamberley17.jpg|On her third punch, she has $5,000. She decides to keep it. punchabunchamberley18.jpg|But, on her last punch, she could've had $10,000! punchabunchamberley19.jpg punchabunchamberley20.jpg Enoch Plays Punch-A-Bunch with Jenny McCarthy (October 14, 2011, #5665K. aired out of order on January 3, 2012) punchabunchjennymccarthy1.jpg punchabunchjennymccarthy2.jpg punchabunchjennymccarthy3.jpg punchabunchjennymccarthy4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchjennymccarthy5.jpg|He is correct. punchabunchjennymccarthy6.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchjennymccarthy7.jpg|He is correct again. punchabunchjennymccarthy8.jpg punchabunchjennymccarthy9.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjennymccarthy10.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. punchabunchjennymccarthy11.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchjennymccarthy12.jpg|He is correct. He gets 3 punches. punchabunchjennymccarthy13.jpg|On his first punch, he has $2,500. He decides to keep it. punchabunchjennymccarthy14.jpg|On his second punch, he would've had $250. punchabunchjennymccarthy15.jpg|On his last punch, he would've had $500. punchabunchjennymccarthy16.jpg punchabunchjennymccarthy17.jpg Peggy Plays Punch-A-Bunch with Drew & Nick Lachey (January 22, 2013, #6192K, aired out of order on February 18, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) punchabunchlacheybrothers1.jpg punchabunchlacheybrothers2.jpg punchabunchlacheybrothers3.jpg punchabunchlacheybrothers4.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchlacheybrothers5.jpg|She is correct. punchabunchlacheybrothers6.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunchlacheybrothers7.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunchlacheybrothers8.jpg punchabunchlacheybrothers9.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchlacheybrothers10.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunchlacheybrothers11.jpg punchabunchlacheybrothers12.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchlacheybrothers13.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunchlacheybrothers14.jpg|On her first punch, she has $500. She decides to throw it away. punchabunchlacheybrothers15.jpg|On her second punch, she has $5,000. She decides to keep it. punchabunchlacheybrothers16.jpg|On her third punch, she would've had $250. punchabunchlacheybrothers17.jpg|On her last punch, she would've had another $250. punchabunchlacheybrothers18.jpg punchabunchlacheybrothers19.jpg First Appearance of $250,000 Punch-A-Bunch (April 23, 2013, #6322K, aired out-of-order on April 22) 250000punchy1.jpg punchabunch250k2013-1.jpg punchabunch250k2013-2.jpg punchabunch250k2013-3.jpg punchabunch250k2013-4.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunch250k2013-5.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunch250k2013-6.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch250k2013-7.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunch250k2013-8.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch250k2013-9.jpg|He is correct again. He gets a third punch. punchabunch250k2013-10.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch250k2013-11.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunch250k2013-12.jpg|His first punch, $5,000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2013-13.jpg|His second punch, another $5,000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2013-14.jpg|His third punch, $2,500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2013-15.jpg|His last punch, $1,000. 250000punchy2.jpg|The $250,000 was in hole #29. From Halloween 2013 (#6475K) punchabunchhalloween2013-1.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-2.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-3.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchhalloween2013-5.jpg|He is correct. He has a punch. punchabunchhalloween2013-6.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchhalloween2013-7.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunchhalloween2013-8.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchhalloween2013-9.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. punchabunchhalloween2013-10.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchhalloween2013-11.jpg|He is correct. He gets 3 punches! punchabunchhalloween2013-12.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-13.jpg|On his first punch, he has $2,500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchhalloween2013-14.jpg|On his second punch, he has another $2,500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchhalloween2013-15.jpg|On his last punch, he has $5,000. punchabunchhalloween2013-16.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-17.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-18.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-19.jpg punchabunchhalloween2013-20.jpg First Daytime $25,000 Winner (June 19, 2014, #6794K) Punch a Bunch 1st 25000 Win! 1.jpg Punch a Bunch 1st 25000 Win! 2.jpg punchabunch25000win2014-1.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch25000win2014-2.jpg|She is correct. She gets a punch. punchabunch25000win2014-3.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch25000win2014-4.jpg|She is correct again. She gets another punch. punchabunch25000win2014-5.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch25000win2014-6.jpg|She is correct again. She gets a third punch. punchabunch25000win2014-7.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch25000win2014-8.jpg|She has 4 punches! Punch a Bunch 1st 25000 Win! 3.jpg Punch a Bunch 1st 25000 Win! 4.jpg|The first $25,000 win in the Carey Era and on the first punch. $250,000 Punch A Bunch from Season 44 (October 16, 2015, #7245K, aired out-of-order on October 13, originally rescheduled to air on October 15) punchabunch250k2015-1.jpg punchabunch250k2015-2.jpg punchabunch250k2015-3.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch250k2015-4.jpg|She is correct. She gets a punch. punchabunch250k2015-5.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch250k2015-6.jpg|She is correct again. She gets another punch. punchabunch250k2015-7.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch250k2015-8.jpg|She is correct again. She gets a third punch. punchabunch250k2015-9.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch250k2015-10.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. Three punches ain't bad. punchabunch250k2015-11.jpg|Her first punch, $5,000. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2015-12.jpg|Her second punch, $2,500. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2015-13.jpg|Her last punch, $1,000. punchabunch250k2015-14.jpg Third Version punchabunch2016-1.jpg punchabunch2016-2.jpg punchabunch2016-3.jpg punchabunch2016-4.jpg|A graphic is now used when someone ends up winning the second highest cash prize in "Punch-a-Bunch" (in this case, $10,000). punchabunchs45.jpg Debut of the Blue & Orange Punchboard (May 23, 2016, #034SP) punchabunchsurvivor1.jpg punchabunchsurvivor2.jpg punchabunchsurvivor3.jpg punchabunchsurvivor4.jpg punchabunchsurvivor5.jpg|They say it's lower. punchabunchsurvivor6.jpg|They are correct. He has a punch. punchabunchsurvivor7.jpg|They say it's higher. punchabunchsurvivor8.jpg|They are correct again. He has another punch. punchabunchsurvivor9.jpg|They say it's lower. punchabunchsurvivor10.jpg|They are correct again. He has a third punch. punchabunchsurvivor11.jpg|They say it's higher. punchabunchsurvivor12.jpg|He has 4 punches!!! punchabunchsurvivor13.jpg|On his first punch, he has $1,000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchsurvivor14.jpg|On his second punch, he has $5,000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchsurvivor15.jpg|On his third punch, he is back down to $1.000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchsurvivor16.jpg|On his last punch, he wins $25,000!!!! punchabunchsurvivor17.jpg $50,000 Punch-A-Bunch (Daytime Version, October 28, 2016, #7665K) 50000punchabunch.jpg 50000punchabunch2.jpg 50000punchabunch3.jpg 50000punchabunch4.jpg|She says it's higher. 50000punchabunch5.jpg|She is correct. She has a punch. 50000punchabunch6.jpg|She says it's lower. 50000punchabunch7.jpg|She is correct again. She has another punch. 50000punchabunch8.jpg|She says it's higher. 50000punchabunch9.jpg|She is correct again. She has a third punch. 50000punchabunch10.jpg|She says it's lower. 50000punchabunch11.jpg|She has punches! 50000punchabunch12.jpg|On her first punch, she has $2,500. She decides to throw it away. 50000punchabunch13.jpg|On her second punch, she has $5,000. She decides to throw it away. 50000punchabunch14.jpg|On her third punch, she has $1,000. She decides to throw it away. 50000punchabunch15.jpg|On her last punch, she has another $1,000. 50000punchabunch16.jpg Cody Davis of the Los Angeles Rams Plays Punch-A-Bunch with Chris O'Donnell (February 24, 2017, #7825K) punchabunchchrisodonnell1.jpg punchabunchchrisodonnell2.jpg punchabunchchrisodonnell3.jpg punchabunchchrisodonnell4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchchrisodonnell5.jpg|He is correct. punchabunchchrisodonnell6.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchchrisodonnell7.jpg|He is correct again. punchabunchchrisodonnell8.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchchrisodonnell9.jpg|He is correct again. punchabunchchrisodonnell10.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchchrisodonnell11.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchchrisodonnell12.jpg|On his first punch, he has $250. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchchrisodonnell13.jpg|On his second punch, he has $5,000. He decides to keep it. punchabunchchrisodonnell14.jpg|On his third punch, he would've had $250. punchabunchchrisodonnell15.jpg|On his last punch, he would've had another $250. punchabunchchrisodonnell16.jpg punchabunchchrisodonnell17.jpg Punch-A-Bunch for a BMW 320i (May 19, 2017, #7945K) punchabunchbmw1.jpg punchabunchbmw2.jpg punchabunchbmw3.jpg punchabunchbmw4.jpg punchabunchbmw4a.jpg punchabunchbmw4b.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunchbmw4c.jpg|She is correct. She has a punch. punchabunchbmw4d.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchbmw4e.jpg|She is correct again. She has another punch. punchabunchbmw4f.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchbmw4g.jpg|She is correct again. She has a third punch. punchabunchbmw4h.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunchbmw4i.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunchbmw4j.jpg|On her first punch, she has $5,000. She decides to throw it away. punchabunchbmw4k.jpg|On her second punch, She has $100. She obviously decides to throw it away. punchabunchbmw5.jpg|On her third punch, she has won a brand new car!!! punchabunchbmw5a.jpg punchabunchbmw6.jpg Second Daytime $25,000 Winner (October 31, 2017, #8072K) punchabunchhalloween2017-1.jpg punchabunchhalloween2017-2.jpg punchabunchhalloween2017-3.jpg punchabunchhalloween2017-4.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchhalloween2017-5.jpg|He is correct. He has a punch. punchabunchhalloween2017-6.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchhalloween2017-7.jpg|He is correct again. He has another punch. punchabunchhalloween2017-8.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchhalloween2017-9.jpg|He is correct again. He has a third punch. punchabunchhalloween2017-10.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchhalloween2017-11.jpg|He has 4 punches! punchabunchhalloween2017-12.jpg|On his first punch, he has $1000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchhalloween2017-13.jpg|On his second punch, he has $250. He decides to throw it away. punchabunchhalloween2017-14.jpg|On his third punch, he has won $25,000!!! punchabunchhalloween2017-15.jpg punchabunchhalloween2017-16.jpg punchabunchhalloween2017-17.jpg punchabunchhalloween2017-18.jpg punchabunchhalloween2017-19.jpg $250,000 Punch-A-Bunch from Season 46 (February 22, 2018, #8224K, aired out of order on February 21) punchabunch250k2018-1.jpg punchabunch250k2018-1a.jpg punchabunch250k2018-2.jpg punchabunch250k2018-3.jpg punchabunch250k2018-4.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunch250k2018-5.jpg|He is correct. He gets a punch. punchabunch250k2018-6.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch250k2018-7.jpg|He is correct again. He gets another punch. punchabunch250k2018-8.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch250k2018-9.jpg|He is correct again. He gets a third punch. punchabunch250k2018-10.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunch250k2018-11.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. Three punches ain't bad. punchabunch250k2018-12.jpg|His first punch, $500. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2018-13.jpg|His second punch, $5,000. He decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2018-14.jpg|His last punch, $2,500. Punch-A-Bunch for $40,000 (September 26, 2018, #8423K) punchabunch40000-1.jpg punchabunch40000-2.jpg punchabunch40000-3.jpg punchabunch40000-4.jpg punchabunch40000-5.jpg punchabunch40000-6.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch40000-7.jpg|She is correct. She has a punch. punchabunch40000-8.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch40000-9.jpg|She is correct again. She has another punch. punchabunch40000-10.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch40000-11.jpg|She is correct again. She has a third punch. punchabunch40000-12.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch40000-13.jpg|She has 4 punches! punchabunch40000-14.jpg|On her first punch, she has $5,000. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch40000-15.jpg|On her second punch, she has $2,500. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch40000-16.jpg|On her third punch, she has another $2,500. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch40000-17.jpg|On her last punch, she has $5000. punchabunch40000-18.jpg High School Punch-A-Bunch (March 21, 2019, #8674K, aired out of order on April 25, originally rescheduled to air on March 14) punchabunch11thgrader1.jpg punchabunch11thgrader2.jpg punchabunch11thgrader3.jpg punchabunch11thgrader4.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch11thgrader5.jpg|She is correct. punchabunch11thgrader6.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch11thgrader7.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunch11thgrader8.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch11thgrader9.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunch11thgrader10.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch11thgrader11.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. punchabunch11thgrader12.jpg|On her first punch, she has $2,500. She decides to keep it. punchabunch11thgrader13.jpg|On her second punch, she would've had $500. punchabunch11thgrader14.jpg|On her last punch, she would've had $1,000. punchabunch11thgrader15.jpg Travis' One-Punch Playing (April 29, 2019, #8731K, aired out of order on March 18, originally rescheduled to air on April 22, then again to March 11) punchabunchtravis1.jpg punchabunchtravis2.jpg punchabunchtravis3.jpg punchabunchtravis4.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchtravis5.jpg|He is correct. He has a punch. punchabunchtravis6.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchtravis7.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. punchabunchtravis8.jpg|He says it's higher. punchabunchtravis9.jpg|Unfortunately, it was lower. punchabunchtravis10.jpg|He says it's lower. punchabunchtravis11.jpg|Unfortunately, it was higher. At least he has a punch. punchabunchtravis12.jpg|On his first and only punch, he has $1,000. punchabunchtravis13.jpg punchabunchtravis14.jpg $250,000 Punch-A-Bunch from Season 48 (October 16, 2019, #8853K, aired out of order on October 15) punchabunch250k2019-1.jpg punchabunch250k2019-2.jpg punchabunch250k2019-3.jpg punchabunch250k2019-4.jpg punchabunch250k2019-5.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch250k2019-6.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. punchabunch250k2019-7.jpg|She says it's lower. punchabunch250k2019-8.jpg|She is correct. punchabunch250k2019-9.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch250k2019-10.jpg|She is correct again. punchabunch250k2019-11.jpg|She says it's higher. punchabunch250k2019-12.jpg|She is correct again. She has 3 punches. punchabunch250k2019-13.jpg|On her first punch, she has $2,500. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2019-14.jpg|On her second punch, she has another $2,500. She decides to throw it away. punchabunch250k2019-15.jpg|On her last punch, she has $10,000! punchabunch250k2019-16.jpg punchabunch250k2019-17.jpg Custom Photos Punchboard.jpg|a custom drawing of the original Punch-a-Bunch board Punch.png Wall.png|The punchboard. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 32. *Punch-A-Bunch was one of seven pricing games seen on the fourth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 8, 2019 (#4044K, aired out of order on January 2, 2008), November 2, 2007 (#4065K, aired out of order on October 30), November 13, 2007 (#4082K, aired out of order on November 15), and November 22, 2007 (#4094K, aired out of order on October 19). YouTube Videos An Early playing of Punch-A-Bunch 1.0 A Punchboard TKO (1985) $10,000 won (January 4, 1999, #0961K) Over $10,000 won (January 22, 2003, #2403K) $25,000 won on Primetime TV (February 12, 2003, #008SP, aired out of order on February 5) First Punch-A-bunch daytime $25,000 winner from Drew Carey era (June 19, 2014, #6794K) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je7xzXZMk4U $25,000 won on Survivor special] (May 23, 2016, #034SP) Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"P" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Untimed Games Category:Never played for a car Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Not Count As A Perfect Show Category:You're Not Allowed to Earn For Free Category:Decision-making Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:Game of Confidence